


Cloak and Dagger Halloween Oneshot 🎃 🎃

by fangirl_bandgeek



Series: Cloak and dagger Halloween Oneshots [1]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Tandy Bowen - Freeform, Tyrondy, halloween fluff, the divine pairing, tyrone Johnson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_bandgeek/pseuds/fangirl_bandgeek
Summary: Tyrone and Tandy spend their first Halloween together





	Cloak and Dagger Halloween Oneshot 🎃 🎃

Ever since Tyrone and Tandy had left New Orleans they had been inseparable. That’s why when Tandy suddenly made up some excuse to go out without him , he was suspicious. He let her, because he trusted her. That didn’t mean he wasn’t curious however. Watching the hotel TV, Tyrone could practically feel the minutes drag on. His curiosity growing stronger. It felt like years in Tyrone’s mind. In reality it was just an hour. 

“ Tyrone open the door.” 

Tyrone open the door to a strange sight. His Tiny Crazy White Girl was carrying an enormous pumpkin in one arm and a plastic Halloween basket in the other. Tyrone instinctively grabbed the heavy pumpkin for Tandy.

“ You left to get Halloween decorations??” Tyrone asked with a raised eyebrow. Out of all the places he thought Tandy had went Halloween shopping was not one of them. 

Tandy gave a sad smile. “ Yeah. It was one of my favorite holiday. My mom and dad would take me to a pumpkin patch every year. I’d pick the biggest pumpkin, and we’d take it home to carve it. Then we’d stay in watching Halloween movies and gorge ourselves on candy.”

Tyrone understood. There was a sense of loneliness. Those once happy memories were now tinged with sadness and guilt.

“ Me and Billy used to dress up every year. It was always in these cheap costumes we made ourselves. We’d take pillow cases and would refuse to stop trick or treating until they were full.”

They both had a bittersweet smile on their face. 

“ Well come on this pumpkin isn’t going to crave itself.”

“ Don’t we need a knife?”

Tandy smiled and made light dagger. “ Will this work for you, Ty.”

Tyrone blushed realizing how stupid his question was. Tandy handed him the dagger. He was apprehensive. He had never craved a pumpkin before. 

A mischievous smile found itself on Tandy’s face. “ Wait a minute. Has Tyrone freaking Johnson never craved a pumpkin before.” 

Tyrone rolled his eyes “ My mom didn’t like them. She said they were messy and smelled bad.”

“ You poor, poor deprived boy. Well to start off you cut the top off .”

Tyrone cut a wonky circle on the top. He was no where near as experienced with a knife as Tandy was.

“ Okay now we take out it’s guts.”

Tandy handed him a complimentary hotel paper plate. Tyrone and Tandy got to work. The squishy pumpkin seeds felt weird to Tyrone. Tandy on the other hand seemed right at home with handfuls of pumpkin. 

Once the pumpkin was empty, Tandy’s mischievous smile returned. “I’ll clean up you started craving the face without me.”

Before Tyrone could protest Tandy was out the door with the plates of pumpkin seeds . Tyrone stared at the pumpkin uncertain where to start. He sighed and just stabbed wherever . Tyrone began cutting trying to make a decent pumpkin Tandy couldn’t make fun of. 

“ Those eyes are not even close to being even ,Tyrone.”

Tyrone was so concerted he didn’t even notice Tandy had come back in and was standing behind him. 

Tyrone huffed in indignation. “ I’m trying okay. If you want it to look better you do it.” 

Tandy held her hands up. “ No no. I wouldn’t dare to get in between Tyrone Johnson and his Masterpiece.” 

She continued to watch his sad attempt of a mouth. 

Once he was done. He stepped back and viewed his “ masterpiece”. How had he made the eyes so uneven. The mouth was even worse. God it looked like he hadn’t even tried.

“ Come on ,Picasso. Stop admiring your masterpiece. We still have a Halloween marathon.” Tandy teased.

She plopped onto the bed with her bucket of Halloween candy. Tyrone followed suit. 

While neither of them would admit it. This was the first Halloween since the accident where neither of them felt alone.

They instinctively went to grab each other’s hands. They would never have to be alone ever again. They had each other and that’s all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my tumblr @cloakanddaggerfanfic
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the story.


End file.
